Fairy Tail's new Shiro-chan
by Shiro-chan Taicho
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is a mage of Fairy Tail. His relationship with the guild starts off a little awkward for all of them, but as time passes, their bonds become stronger. Anti Hitsu-Hina, no pairings
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan-fic ^-^ Enjoy!**

"Hey! Gray!" Natsu yelled, running towards the large white lump lying on the ground. The black-haired teen sighed inwardly, not wanting to know what Natsu was up to. He walked up to the bushes and watched Natsu excitedly poke the white lump with a branch.

"Get a life," Gray muttered. Natsu remained oblivious, and occasional "Oohs" and "Ahs" were audible. Gray rolled his eyes, turning away, just when he tripped over a white snowman.

"PLUE! Come back! Oh, hey, Natsu, what's that?" The clueless blond teen ran up to Natsu, stepping on Gray's body. "Gray, get some clothes." Gray growled under his breath, silently wondering if he could freeze them both AND get away with it.

"Stop fooling around, all of you," Erza's strict voice brought everyone back reality. She didn't bother stepping over Gray either, and simply walked on top of him as well.

"Erza, Natsu found this… KYAAAAH!" Lucy screamed, as the white lump came to life, the stick Natsu was using to prod it stuck in it's back. Instinctively, the team jumped back, Lucy grabbing Plue and Natsu Happy.

"NATSU! What the HELL did you do?!" Erza was furious, her face flushed red, as she jumped into action. The monster had a white mask with purple markings covering it's face, horns protruding from it's forehead. It gave a roar, before another four white lumps shot out of it's sides, forming miniature monsters.

"What is that? Argh, never mind, at least I get to fight now! Salamander's fist!" Natsu was thrilled by the thought of being able to fight. Erza ex-quiped her amour, before slicing the monsters one by one, her brows furrowed with concentration. Gray created an ice tiger, letting it feast upon the white pests which were scuttling about. Lucy opened the gate for Taurus to come and fight.

Never did it cross their minds, that the monsters were simply decoys, whilst their leader stood aside, watching the battle and creating more minions. "Gah! He's creating more of them! We gotta kill HIM first!" Erza hollered, her face scrunching up with concentration. They were visibly outnumbered, the number of creatures increasing rapidly. Lucy frowned as she dodged another swipe of the monster's claw. Natsu was getting frustrated, knowing that they just might lose the battle. No matter what they did, the monsters did not stop attacking.

Several hours passed, and they were no where near victory. Lucy had sustained several injuries, and was losing consciousness quick. "How boring," the leader gave a throaty chuckle, before letting out a loud, shrill scream. A mage, holding a long katana, stood behind him. He was wearing a teal-coloured cloak trimmed with silver linings, which was too big for him, the hood completely covering his face. He wore elbow-length, fingerless white gloves, and a dark blue button up shirt covered his chest. His look was completed with a long, ragged-looking teal scarf.

Lucy watched as he brought his sword down, taking out the monster with a final blow, as the monsters before her friends disintegrated. Then her world went black.

**YEAH! Hope you readers liked it. The first chapter is short, but It'll gradually get longer, or at least I hope. Pls review, and give me some ideas! Arigato!**

**~ShiroTeal chan**


	2. Silver Hair

"Luuucy. WAKE UP!" Natsu's loud, obnoxious voice caused Lucy to wake. In front of her were her comrades and the unnamed savior. He kept his cloak on, his face covered in black shadows. Lucy cringed at the thought of why he kept his face hidden. Why did he have to act so mysterious?

"Earth to Lucy, get up," Gray nudged her, helping her up. Lucy snapped back to reality, blushing as she clumsily got up on her own, refusing to accept Gray's offer.

"How long have I been out?" "Not long, about half an hour." A frosty voice echoed, and the team looked at the stranger intensely. He talked? Lucy went up to him, and seeing that his height was only up to her chest, she realised that he must be a young kid.

"Kid, how old are you?" Erza asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The boy flinched visibly. "Ten. And don't call me kid." Erza completely ignored his comment and folded her arms, her stony gaze never leaving the boy's face.

"Your name?" "Toshiro Hitsugaya." Erza's eyes narrowed dangerously, deep in thought. _Could they really trust him? _Erza scanned the kid up and down. _He's powerful. Really powerful. Probably even more than me. _

"Shiro-chan do ya wanna join Fairy Tail?" Lucy let out an involuntary gasp, and Erza's eyes widened. "What do you think you're doing, retard? We can't just trust him like that!" Gray hissed at Natsu. The temperature dropped several degrees.

"I heard that, baka," the boy replied, adjusting the belt that hung loosely from his unusually slim waist. Happy poked his head from Natsu's bag, his mouth full of fish. He raised a paw excitedly, "Aye, that's a good idea. New friends are always good!" He then dived back into the bag, feasting upon the fish greedily. "See, Happy's fine with it," Natsu grinned widely. "Since when did that cat's opinion count?" Gray didn't trust him as much as he trusted Lucy when he first saw her. This guy was just too…weird.

"Let's go," Erza commanded, as oicked up her bag and tossed it into the magic car. Natsu gobbled the campfire, picked up his bag (Happy was sleeping inside it); Lucy grabbed her purse; Gray decided to get dressed instead of walking about in his boxers. The icy boy simply got up, sheathed his katana and got up the car with everyone else. He was relatively small and hardly took up any space. Erza quickly drove the car back to the guild: Fairy Tail.

+Most of the story will be based on Toshiro's POV from now onwards+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey, look!" "A new comer, huh?" "He sure is tiny!" "He looks evil." "That kid looks so young." "Is it just me, or did, it just get cold in here?" The temperature did a temporary nose-dive, before returning to it's normal state. Toshiro kept his cloak on, avoiding the stares of the guild members. He tugged at his scarf uncomfortably. Why did Fairy Tail have to be so stuffy?

"Welcome, Shiro-chan. Your name _is _Toshiro, isn't it?" He heard a sweet voice, and turned around. He was stunned. It was a woman wearing a red dress, and her hair…was…silver. _Silver. _He goggled at her from underneath his hood.

"Your hair…it's silver…" Toshiro stuttered, pointing at her. Mirajane chuckled, using her hand to cover her mouth. "What's wrong?" Seeing that the boy remained speechless, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Aren't you, um, embarrassed?"

Mirajane looked confused. "Why should I be embarrassed? All of us are unique in our own special way. We shouldn't be ashamed of who we are. I mean, look at Natsu, he has pink hair!" She laughed once more.

"Heyyy, leave me outta this, Mira-chan!" Natsu pouted, his arms akimbo. Toshiro couldn't help but smile a little. This guild…it was different. Special. Unique. And in a good way. _It'll be better this time. It won't be like the last time. _

He was already starting to like Fairy Tail.


	3. New Guild, New Life

**Chapter 3**

"There you go, your guild mark," Mirajane took away the stamp. Toshiro gazed at the insignia. It was a bird, and his was teal-coloured. He had decided to put it on his right hand, which was hidden by his glove. "Arigato," he replied with a curt nod, before exiting the guild. He wanted to watch the sunset in peace, alone. Mirajane looked concerned, the tone of her voice annoyed him, and yet it comforted him. She was worried by his extremely depressed tone. He was usually so cold, his tone emotionless. But this time…

He flinched upon her touch. "Go away," And with that, he hurried out of the guild, wanting to be left alone. Mirajane frowned, her large blue eyes gazing a the open door. "Mira-chan, what's up?" She turned around, finding the dragon slayer and his friends behind him. "You look…sad." "It's Toshiro," Mirajane sighed, feeling frustrated, as she turned to the door and left. "H-hey! Wait" Lucy yelled, rushing off, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy behind her. What's wrong with Mirajane? She was hardly ever this depressed, not to mention worried.

Toshiro sat on the bed of warm grass, as he plucked a flower from the ground. It was pale pink, the colour peaches. Peaches…it was _her _favourite fruit. he crushed the flower with his hand. _Her. She was like her favorite fruit. Soft, fragile, ever so easy to crush with bare hands. And yet, inside the soft, delicate exterior lay a core as hard as rock, unyielding, selfish, cold. _He could feel the tear roll down his cheek. He opened his palm and looked at the crushed flower. His palms were stained slightly pink. He scattered the crushed petals, letting them fly away, along with the wind. To bring them wherever the wind desired.

He pulled his hood up slightly, letting tufts of his hair poke out of the hood. The sunset was beautiful. Brings back memories.

***Flashback***

**"Shiro-chan! That's what I'll call you!"**

**"What? Hey, don't give me names!"**

**"Too bad, I always get what I want!"**

***End***

"Always," he muttered to himself. "SHIRO-CHAN!" Toshiro jumped upon hearing Natsu's yell. Annoyed, he pulled his hood down, once again allowing the shadows to hide himself. "Whatcha doing here?" Gray asked. "Aye," Happy nudged him, before Toshiro froze his paw. "AIEEEEK!" Happy yelped, as Natsu melted the ice in one blow, unhappy with what Toshiro had just done to his partner. He was just about to retaliate when Mirajane cut in.

"Brings back memories, huh," she said, admiring the last few moments, before the sky darkened."But not all of them are good," he shrugged, staring into space.

"Something's troubling you." she stated, cocking her head to one side.

"No," he replied hastily, avoiding eye contact.

She rested her hand on his head. Instinctively, he held his hand firmly down on his hood.

"What's underneath it?" she asked gently. Like a mother…he was having too many flashback today.

"Nothing" was all he could say. Erza scowled, disliking his lack of confidence in himself. But she knew that there had to be reasons behind his behavior.

"C'mon, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Just drop it already, ok?!" Toshiro raised his voice, a hint of anxiety behind it. He had a secret. He wanted to keep it to himself.

"What's so bad that you have to hide, even from your nakama?" Gray asked, his voice lowering dangerously. "What, murders? Crime?"

"No."

"THEN WHAT IS IT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?" Toshiro's grip tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to tell. To show, but what if they do it too? What if they went back on their word? But they were his nakama. He had to at least trust them. Right?

He gulped. Slowly lifting his hood, and opened his large eyes. He could hear the gasps of his friends. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his teal-coloured eyes. His silky white locks were spiked up in different directions, with a lock of white hair covering his left eye almost completely.

"So…so…" Mirajane's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape. Toshiro braced himself for the insults.

"SO KAWAII!" she screamed, giving him a crushing hug, his face diving head-first inbetween her cleavage. "SO KAWAII I CAN'T EVEN!" She was NOT being herself today. Erza's eyes bulged from her sockets as she goggled at the former S-class mage crush the poor kid. Lucy was playing with his silky locks of pure white hair, running them through her fingers. Natsu and Happy were still speechless. "Aye," he muttered. _Happy number 2._ Gray rolled his eyes, and concentrated his gaze on Mirajane.

Mira-chan, you're gonna kill him," he stated plainly, holding back his laugh. Mirajane finally released him, a grin plastered on her face. "You're so CUTE," she said innocently, patting Toshiro's head. Toshiro was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected their reactions to be so…positive? He smiled back, his heart lightening a lot. He had always been embarrassed by his looks, and here were people who were actually fine with that. This guild was so much more better!

"Tomorrow, you'll go out _without _that ridiculoys jacket!" Mirajane declared, as she got up and brushed herself. WHAT? "But…I'm not ready for that yet! Mi-mirajane-san!" he yelled.

"Mirajane-san? Oh dear, that's too formal. Just call me Mira-chan, Shiro-chan!" she giggled and walked up the hill.

"Mira-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

_**Well, that was Chapter 3! Hope that you readers enjoyed it! And don't forget to R&R!**


	4. The ice duel

"May I come in?" Mirajane knocked the door leading to Toshiro's room. Toshiro sighed, but he knew that it would be rude to tell her to go away. Mirajane came in, her ever-present smile etched on her face.

"Come on, Shiro," she nudged him gently. "Take off that cloak, you look so old in that." Toshiro scowled. He had been hoping that she would have forgotten about the "promise" that he never did make. He muttered something inaudible, before pulling the stupid cloak off himself. Mirajane, now satisfied, made him get up and ushered him to the bar.

"Eh, Mira-chan, who's that?" "He looks so weird." "He's exactly like ice." "Cool hair!" "Is that a guy or a girl? He's so thin." Toshiro's face turned 10 shades of red when he heard that last comment. _Girl?!_ He was relieved though, it seemed that the people in the guild were just as "unique" as he was.

"Hey, who's that kid, Mira-chan?" Toshiro looked up and rebounded off two huge soft things. He flailed backwards, hit the counter and fell onto the ground. Another lady with big boobs huh. He looked up, realised that she was only wearing a bikini, and blushed furiously. _She was way too exposed!_

"Oh, you don't know him? He's Shiro-chan," she introduced him to Cana with the nickname he despised so much. He scowled, trying to hide his blush.

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya, get that in your head," he snapped. Cana simply chuckled.

"My, a feisty one, isn't he? What element does he use? Ice?" She proceeded to lift the huge barrel of what Toshiro assumed was wine to her lips, gulping it all down. Toshiro couldn't help but goggle at her. Were all the people in Fairy Tail _this_ crazy? Well, at least they seemed nice enough.

"Ice," Toshiro replied, not bothering to even sound polite. How was it that this crazy Cana lady wasn't drunk yet? "Want some?" she misinterpreted Toshiro's annoyed look as a look that said he wanted to drink. "No, and go away," he snapped, getting up and rubbing his butt.

"Tch, he's too feisty. I'lln get Gray to spar with him, and then we'll gage what class mage he'd be. Although I doubt he'd be S-class," Cana smirked a little, and walked off, taking yet another barrel. _Gray? Who's that? The half naked guy? _A hand suddenly touched his shoulder, scaring him enough to let out a small shriek.

"Geez, calm down, kid. We're gonna spar afterwards, alright?" Why did he have to be half naked? Toshiro brushed his hand off, annoyed that he had actually, unknowingly, made him shriek. He wanted to train a little while first, before actually sparring with Gray. He walked towards the training grounds, ignoring the strange looks everyone was giving him. "I think he really is a girl." He scowled.

Time passed quickly, and it was already afternoon. The guild members were all gathered at the sparring room, wanting to watch the match between Gray and the newbie. Bets were made, and rumors spread about quickly. "He's just a kid, no chance of winning Gray." Toshiro was definitely unhappy about being underestimated. He had beaten what dark guilds called their "S-class mages", like that Tier Harribel. She had underestimated the cute little boy, and had paid for it with her life. Killed, just within an hour. Pathetic.

"Ready kid? I won't go easy on you," Gray was confident. Toshiro smirked to himself. He may be shy and awkward talking to people he didn't know, but he was different on the battlefield. He unsheathed his katana, clouds of mist emerging.

"Fight!" the referee (I don't know if there is one) blew his whistle hard, and the two ice mages lunged forward. Gray stuck out his two hands, shouting an incantation. Weapons made of ice emerged from a cloud of mist. Deadly weapons, the kind that could slice a guy clean into two, not to mention a kid. The weapons were unmerciful, hurling themselves at the boy.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" A huge, ice dragon shot out of the young boy's katana, roaring loudly. It's scarlet eyes gleamed, as it flew right through the every single item Gray had created. It was only a matter of time before they disappeared, all that was left of them was a pile of ice, glittering on the ground. "Ice make, shield!" he yelled, seeing Toshiro jumping at him from above. The blade shattered the ice once more, the shield bursting into a shower of ice shards.

"All talk and no action," Toshiro stated as he cleaned his katana in one swipe with his hand, lifting his head up. Gray was beyond shocked. That little midget just blocked his attack in one strike? Was it just him, or did he actually manage to _break _the shield? The only people he knew could do that were Erza, Natsu, Lyon (his former friend) and Ur. He growled under his breath, getting ready for another strike. But Toshiro didn't wait.

"Too slow." Before Gray could register what happened, he saw his blood flow free from the open gash, clearly made from Toshiro's katana. He tried to block out the pain and concentrate on the fight. Toshiro's large teal eyes bore into his own, making him feel uncomfortable. This kid was strong alright! Suddenly, the boy disappeared. Gray's eyes widened as he felt a cold, hard blade at his neck. "Stop daydreaming. If you keep doing that," he pressed it closer to Gray's neck. "Then you'll die soon." Gray bowed his head down. He had lost the match.

The referee blew his whistle once more, pulling Toshiro's blade away from Gray's neck. Toshiro ignored the ruckus. "Can you believe it?" "Within 5 minutes!" "I think Gray was just going easy on him." Toshiro boldly walked out of the arena without Master Makarov's dismissal. He didn't like being in the centre of attention. _Well, that fight was pathetic and useless I'd rather just train by myself, instead of having to spar with others. _**Don't think so highly of yourself, young one. **_Go away. _The ice dragon in his mind chuckled. **Now, is that how you treat your former master? **_I beat you._ **That doesn't change anything. **Great. Now his zanpaktou wanted to piss him off.

***Flashback***

**"Stop slacking!" the ice dragon snapped, obviously unsatisfied with the boy's swordsman-ship. He had taken form of a handsome young man with teal hair and blue eyes. An X-shaped scar was visible on his face, its colour unnaturally light blue. He yelled at the young boy relentlessly, creating ice dragons so rapidly that the boy could hardly counter the attacks. Cuts and gashes cut across his face, but the boy didn't gave up. Hyourinmaru was impressed. No mere human, not to mention child, have ever lasted so long.**

**Finally, the snowy-haired boy fell to the ground, his blood staining the ground red. But he did not cry. He wanted to prove to his guardian that he was strong, that it wasn't a waste of time looking for an apprentice, and finally choosing a baby he found lying in the middle of the forest. **

**"Child, do you really think that you have the power to wield me?" **

**"Yes!" **

**"The day that you defeat me, will be the day I become your zanpaktou. Your soul cutter. "**

**The boy raised his katana. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"**

***End of flashback***

大(Dai): Means great  
紅蓮(Guren): Means crimson lotus flower  
氷輪(Hyourin):Means the moon(Hyo- could also means ice/hail)  
丸(Maru): Means a circle/ring

Special thanks to Piterio for telling me about the mistake. :) Pls R&R


End file.
